


Soul Crushing

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Soul Crushing: You can feel an intense pain in your soul when your soulmate is in danger, enough danger to get them killed. This has saved many lives, but how can you save someone you’ve never met before?





	Soul Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> “In the end, there would always be nothing except for hope, love, and the belief that eventually, things would get better.” - juansendizon

Antonio has spent his whole life wondering what it would feel like if his soulmate were in enough trouble to cause pain in his soul, which he’s been told he would feel right behind his heart. He has been told for some the pain is agonizing, so horrible it can make them pass out, and for others, it’s just a dull ache, sitting there and causing pain until the person notices. Usually it’s too late. Those dull aches are usually a sign of something small, their soulmate is slowly dying, of cancer or something else. The agonizing pain is usually symbolic of something faster. 

Antonio spent his whole life wondering that, but when it finally happens, he wishes that he had no idea again. A hard ache in his chest quickly escalated to extreme pain. He whimpers quietly, stumbling to his feet and down to his brother’s room. “Henrique. Henrique, it hurts.” He whimpers, collapsing to the ground by his bed. Arms encircle him almost immediately, picking him up and running to his mother’s room. A quiet, whispered conversation passes between the two. 

Neither knows what to do, neither knows how to stop the tears from pouring down Antonio’s face, or how to stop the agonizing pain in his chest. He’s brought to the hospital and it’s ruled to just be the soul crushing pain of danger to a soulmate. Sirens sound nearby, and the pain in his chest seems to renew, making Antonio tremble harder and cry out in pain. 

Heads turn in the waiting room as a stretcher is drug through, a boy with a pale face and a blood all over him comes through. Henrique can put two and two together, realizing that his little brother’s soulmate has been rushed into surgery. Minutes pass and a panicked family comes in, asking for Lovino Vargas. Henrique gently sets his brother beside his mother to go speak with them. The group sits together, waiting for any news on Lovino. 

Hours later a doctor comes out, looking tired and solemn. “He seems to be doing fine, though he is asleep now. We aren’t sure if or when he will wake up, but for now, he’s stabilized.” He explains. “You can come back tomorrow to visit him.” The doctor is shocked when every single person denies it. 

“You will let this young man in now, that’s Lovino’s soulmate.” Romulus tells the doctor, pointing at Antonio. He’s still curled up on himself, but the pain and tears have long since stopped. He looks up with hopeful, tired eyes at the thought of getting to meet his soulmate. Even if it’s just for a few minutes, even if it’s while Lovino is asleep, just getting to meet him would be amazing. 

The doctor consents, there’s a special rule about soulmates. He leads Antonio up to Lovino’s room, allowing the young man to slide past him and grasp one of Lovino’s hands gently. The steady beat of the heart monitor serves to calm Antonio, instead of irking him. Chapped lips gently press against soft knuckles. His nose brushes the bandages on Lovino’s arm as he does so. 

Antonio looks at Lovino’s pale face, wondering just what happened to him to get him into the hospital. He doesn’t ask the doctor, sure he can ask Lovino later when he wakes up. He leans his head against the bed, drifting to sleep right there. His soul feels torn in two, but being by Lovino’s side makes it start to feel better, start to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> “We cannot change the cards we are dealt, just how we play the hand.” - Randy Pausch, The Last Lecture 
> 
> Another request written for Anónimo on Tumblr. I really appreciate the request, thanks a lot!


End file.
